The Scientist's story
by Do Not Alter
Summary: Link finds something that they think is a 'glitch' but is it? When Neo, Morpheus and Trinity go to find out what this 'glitch' is, they are going to get more than they bargained for...


Hidey ho there hope you like the story. Reviews would be great and also any tips on how I can make it better.  
  
Oh yeh, I don't own the matrix or animatrix.  
  
The Voice:  
  
'Is this the place?' Trinity asked.  
  
They were standing outside a building that was standing in an area of town that seemed to be crumbling down and no one cared, in its heyday this was the place to be, but now it has been left to rot. There was a note on one of the doors proclaiming that this area is going to knocked down for a large shopping centre.  
  
'Looks like it, lets hope he's got the right place.' Neo said while squinting at a small piece of paper.  
  
'Well he said this is the place that it's all happening...' Morpheus trailed off into silent thought.  
  
***  
  
Early that day:  
  
On the dim broadcasting deck, Link was staring at the screen as if looking for something.  
  
'Here's the place' Link whispered quietly.  
  
'Here's what?' Morpheus asked while yawning  
  
'The place I said that looks like someone is transmitting an S.O.S single.'  
  
'It could be just a glitch.'  
  
'No I'm sure this isn't a glitch, I wish I knew what it was...'  
  
'And I guess you want us to check it for you.' Neo said coming from behind Morpheus.  
  
***  
  
They had just gone into the main entrance of the building; it just looked like an entrance to an office building, to say the least this building had seen better days. With décor that looked like it hadn't seen a lick of paint in years and doors that seemed to be placed in a haphazard fashion.  
  
'Nice place! Now where the hell...' But at that moment she became silent because the doors were dissolving into the wall also the light was dimming, then a voice spoke that they had never heard before,  
  
'Now its time to find out what had happened.'  
  
'Who are you? ... And what do you mean what had happened?' Trinity said while looking around for the source where the voice came from. The voice chuckled,  
  
'So many answers to give but none that are worth giving at the moment,' the voice paused for a second as if it needed more time to think.  
  
'To the second part, it shows what had happened during the war.'  
  
'That did not answerer our questions, what war are you talking about?' Neo demanded. Voice said in reply.  
  
'To see what happened follow the two people in a minute through the door.' Then the voice said as seeing the three looking around for somewhere to escape.  
  
'The wheels have set in motion you can't go back the only way is forward.' At that moment two women in lab coats came from somewhere chatting, Their facial features was hard to tell because of the dim light. They were oblivious of the three strange people in black with guns in there hands,  
  
'God how long does this project go on for? I wish the glitch in the programming would clear up.' the first woman said.  
  
'Yeh well, I don't mind my bit nearly done, then Rob said I can be a guinea pig for the program that his department is developing.' said the second woman.  
  
'Your mad you don't know what the hell is going to happen.'  
  
'I know I'm mad but I need the cash and plus since they banned testing on animals, on this sort of thing they need people like me.'  
  
'All right ladies how was lunch?' a fat security guard said who was standing by a door that had just materialised out of thin air.  
  
'It was all right.' The first woman replied.  
  
'Same old place, same old food. Louise we should go some where different.' The second woman said.  
  
'Well I thought you liked it.' Louise said sounding a bit hurt.  
  
'Anyhow ladies don't you have to get back to work.' Said fat Sam  
  
'Yeh we'd better get back to work got your card.' Said the second woman.  
  
'Yep here it is.' Said Louise while fumbling around with her handbag.  
  
'See you Sam later on.' They both said in unison as if they hand been practising. Then they swiped their card and the two of them went through the door. Then a moment later the security guard vanished in to thin air.  
  
'The door is closing we better go.' Said Morpheus breaking the silence. At that the three went through the door.  
  
***  
  
Whose voice is it?  
  
What's this war the voice talks about?  
  
What are those scientists working on?  
  
So what do you think, want to know?  
  
Well you'll just have to wait and some of the answers will be answered. 


End file.
